Shadow (chapter)
Shadow (シャドー, Shadō) is chapter 32 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Sumio is left aghast as all the doors and windows to the outside world open before his eyes. Repeating what ǝnígmǝ said about guests coming related to the seventh password, Sumio asks him what he is planning. Calmly, ǝnígmǝ insists that he will find out soon and points that the one person the guests are waiting eagerly for is Matsurigi. Upon hearing this, Matsurigi's Shadow starts to spread up his body as he tries to suppress it. As Sumio tries to attend to him, ǝnígmǝ praises Matsurigi's effort, but claims his effort will soon be ineffective, as he will soon no longer be able to hold of the Shadow transformation inside of him. As Matsurigi claims he is okay to Sumio and Kurisu, ǝnígmǝ further tries to demotivate him by claiming his Shadow transformation is like a disease that gets worse, one where he will eventually transform into a Shadow completely and lose his soul, forced to obey another person, just as experienced by Kurisu. He mocks Kurisu's past experience as a Shadow, asking him what it was like to be one, then claiming he doesn't even remember as he lost all his memories undergoing his Shadow transformation. ǝnígmǝ then warns Matsurigi that while becoming a Shadow means losing the talent and even will to escape, he will instead stay safely inside the world he created. Smiling back at ǝnígmǝ, Matsurigi insists of his choice of the dangerous hope of escaping over safe despair inside his world, so long as there's the hope of his "Reward". Surprised to hear Matsurigi's optimism along with Kurisu, Sumio insists of this to ǝnígmǝ and tells him just to give them their Problem for the seventh password. With the mindset of the participants having not much of a choice anyways between dangerous hope and safe despair, ǝnígmǝ escorts them out of the gymnasium into the main school building, claiming the information for the seventh password is flowing through. With confidence, the eight of them march out. ǝnígmǝ bids them farewell for the last time in the gymnasium and encourages them to make their way to him, with a final mention that it won't be the first time they meet him should they pass their e-test. This catches Sumio's attention. Back inside the main school building, Moto instantly notices the electricity gone throughout the school. Sumio, still fixated on ǝnígmǝ's last words, wonders what he means. Moto reacts in shock that ǝnígmǝ may have said something important, to which Sumio asks if he heard it too. In his mind, he thinks of ǝnígmǝ's true identity as someone all eight of them had known. Before Sumio wonders who ǝnígmǝ is, Matsurigi collapses on the floor and Shigeru rushes to assist him. With Kurisu, Sumio rushes to him as well and tries to encourage him to stay strong. He then asks Kurisu about how he never ended up as a Shadow completely and how he did it. Faintly at first, Kurisu recalls having hidden in photos to escape the Shadows, including the photo used for Challenge No. 3. Sumio takes this as an implication that staying away from fellow Shadows slows the transformation progress, which he feels hesitant about. Matsurigi insists that his technique is still good to strengthen his will, to which Kurisu apologizes. Suddenly, the PA system above them sounds a standard morning announcement, telling students that they have five minutes to get to class. The school song then plays. As Hiina and Shigeru try to figure out what this announcement means, Sumio pieces together his findings about their "guests" and quickly leads everyone off to find information on the seventh password. In the locker area of the school, a large group of students are conversing over each other as three more students come in. A male student with a purse expresses his lack of mood for the day, to which a female student asks if his mind is elsewhere and how he's doing, expressing him as a "senpai". The male student claims it's a secret. Walking inside the locker room with the others, Sumio, Matsurigi and Kurisu are surprised to find the past e-test participants roaming around. Sumio spots the disqualified second e-test participants together, the same participants caught by Shadows. Suddenly, the Mr. Takahashi announcement is broadcasted on a nearby PA system, and the past participants all turn their heads at once in shock to the current e-test participants. As the Shadows start to take over their bodies, the announcement is broadcasted again. Misaki starts by asking who the "black people" are, wondering if they are trespassers with the announcement broadcasted. Realizing they are "enemies" that must be eliminated, they send their Shadows rushing towards the current e-test participants, left in a state of shock. As the Shadows approach, Matsurigi tells Sumio to be careful. Suddenly, Misaki embraces Matsurigi and spreads her Shadow all over him. Watching nearby, Sumio sees Matsurigi starting to smile and laugh uncontrollably, as the Shadow takes over him. Sumio tries to reach for Matsurigi, but Kurisu restrains him as the Shadows are spreading towards themselves. The Shadows then starts to surround Sumio, Moto and Aru. Aru tries to punch away the Shadow as Moto stutters to try to disappear, but the two are swept away anyways in front of Sumio. As Sumio mourns the loss of Moto and Aru, Sudō drags Sumio away. Panicking, the remaining five attempt to flee the incoming Shadows, as Sumio wonders why there are so many. Unfortunately for Sudō and Hiina, the Shadows catch their feet. Realizing they are now infected, the two escort the remaining three through a door to an outdoor passageway. Closing the door on them to let them escape while Hiina urges them to run, the two stand by the door as the Shadows rush at them. Hearing loud bangs on the door, Sumio calls for Hiina and Sudō. Using his FLAT Talent, Kurisu grabs Sumio and quickly calls for him and Shigeru to take refuge inside Sumio's Dream Diary as he forces him in. Sumio safely enters inside. Kurisu tries to force Shigeru in too, but he is too late. Shigeru stares as the door to the school building inside bursts open, revealing many Shadows' hands coming out to reach them. As the Shadows approach them, Shigeru embraces Sumio's Dream Diary and cries, shouting for Sumio. Eventually, the outdoor passageway is left with nothing but an open door to the school building and Sumio's Dream Diary on the floor. Coming out of it, Sumio is filled with despair, realizing not only that his power is rescinding, but that everyone is gone, that he is all alone. Characters in order of appearance #Sumio Haiba #ǝnígmǝ (Kirio Imizuka) #Takemaru Sudō #Aru Mizusawa #Moto Hasekura #Shigeru Kurumiya #Ryō Kurisu #Jirō Matsurigi #Hiina Kujōin #Kengo Uesugi (photo) #Yoshio Arai (photo) #Misaki Kamiya (photo) Navigation Category:Chapters